Eddy
Eddy is one of the members of the cul-de-sac kids who travels with Ed and Double D. He was one of the three who was first send to Kalos to go on a journey. His companions include Ed and Double D. With his journey completed, he now currently is at home in the cul-de-sac. He is the only Cul-De-Sac kid to defeat Diantha, thus making him the Champion of Kalos. Battle Style Eddy is straight forward in his attacks, but due to his sly ways, he can think outside the box and dodge attacks and deal damage as quickly as he can before his opponents can have room to attack. As time progressed, he seemed to have shifted his style towards friendships and reliance and trusts, which includes Mega Evolution. In his ventures and getting to battle many Gyms and Team Flare, his battling has gotten more profound. He's begun understanding his Pokemon a little more, so as to adapt to battle a lot easier. Characteristics Gym Badges: 8 'Allies: 'Double D and Ed 'Enemies: 'Kevin, Sarah, the Kankers, and Team Flare Pokemon Greninja Dunsparce Venusaur Scrafty Aerodactyl Lucario Drapion Bisharp Durant Hydreigon Alias Professor Scam Professor Scam is Eddy's alter-ego. He became Professor Scam after Sina and Dexio both took superhero alter-egos of their own, and figured two could play at the game that was in the works sort of speak. He was a key in the hopes of saving the world from Team Flare. For some odd reason, aside from carrying a staff with a dollar sign on it, he is able to use an attack known as Ray of Riches, which was actually very effective in most cases throught the course of his appearance. Compared to when he was Professor Scam in the actual show, his motives of becoming Professor Scam were completely different, for he figured to stop a bad guy, you need to fight fire with fire, and so Professor Scam took over this one time. He and The Cents were able to successfully infiltrate all through Lysandre Labs and battling many grunts and going to the lower level, where he was able to witness the ultimate weapon unveil. He and his henchmen eventually made way towards the secret HQ, where he and The Gourd, which was Jonny's alter-ego at the time, began a major brawl, though The Gourd didn't stand much of a chance. He was able to get physical with his nemesis and able to talk some sense into him using his past experience in Kalos, and he and his minions went on and fought the Kankers. After defeating them, Him and The Cents had to pull out all the stops in hopes of defeating Xerneas and Yveltal, where he tried pitching in as much as possible, and eventually defeated the two Legendary Pokemon. Soon came the showdown against Lysandre one last time, and Professor Scam took into consideration his henchmen as he battled with Mega Lucario, though didn't hold up as Mega Gyarados defeated Mega Lucario. During the fight with his henchmen against Lysandre, they all started acting under teamwork rather than orders by Professor Scam, a boost in character compared to the show. After Lysandre's defeat, The Cents retreated as the ultimate weapon exploded. In the aftermath of the event, with Team Flare finally rid of and saving the world, Professor Scam finally rid himself of his persona and returned to being Eddy. Category:Kids Category:Trainers